Legend's Tale: An Oc Adventure Through Sinnoh
by Icecakequeen
Summary: Violet is a 14 year old gir about to start her journey through Sinnoh. Who will she meet? And will her dreams of becoming champion finally come true? Oc line open! Please submit through pm! Form in first chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! I wanted to do another OC story since all of mine in the past have been really bad. But I've been reading some OC fanfiction, and replaying through Platinum, and I think I am ready. **

**However, I will only be accepting 10 or so Oc's just because I do not want to get in over my head. I may shoot for 15, but I don't think I will even get that many anyway. **

**This story will loosely follow the Platinum story line, with different people in varying spots. I will give the empty Oc form, then give an example, so you can see my Oc who will be in Dawn's spot in the story. **

**Please Pm me the form, as I will NOT accept those coming in through reviews.**

**Thank you guys for your continuous support!**

**Oc Form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Nickname:**

**Hometown:**

**Rival, Friend, or apart of Team Galactic:**

**Personality****: **

**Looks (Physical Appearance, and Clothes.):**

**Battle Style (What is their strategy?, do they have strategy?, etc.):**

**Catchphrase:**

**Pokemon (Nickname, Gender, Moves, Shiny, etc.):**

**Amount of badges:**

**Other:**

**My Oc Form: **

**Name: Violet Mason**

**Age: 14**

**Nickname: Vi, Vi-let**

**Hometown: Twinleaf Town**

**Rival, Friend, or apart of Team Galactic: Main Character oops o_o**

**Personality****: Slightly shy, but very confident in her battling, and enjoys outsmarting her opponents with unique strategies. She can be very bubbly and childish when people get close to her, but is very mature, but she doesn't show it. **

**Looks (Physical Appearance, and Clothes.): Long Black hair down to her thighs, that is usually kept down. She had deep brown eyes that hold a lot of emotion back**

**Battle Style (What is their strategy?, do they have strategy?, etc.): She puts a lot of effort into speed training, because she believes speed can be better then power**

**Catchphrase: Time to start this freak show!**

**Pokemon (Nickname, Gender, Moves, Shiny, etc.): This will be her FINAL TEAM oops spoilers lol**

**Infernape- (Male)**

**-Flare Blitz**

**-Close Combat**

**-Earthquake**

**-Overheat**

**Luxray- (Male)**

**-Thunder Fang**

**-Ice Fang**

**-Fire Fang**

**-Crunch**

**Roserade- (Female)**

**-Magical Leaf**

**-Solarbeam**

**-Toxic**

**-Poison Jab**

**Floatzel- (Male)**

**-Ice fang**

**-Aqua Jet**

**-Surf**

**-Crunch**

**Togekiss- (Female)**

**-Air Slash**

**-Aura Sphere**

**-Thunder wave**

**-Giga Impact**

**Glaceon- (Female)**

**-Blizzard**

**-Shadow Ball**

**-Return**

**-Avalanche**

**Amount of badges: 0 at the start**

**Other: None**

**Hope you guys all submit! :-D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thank you all for sending in Oc's to my story! I've currently been playing through Platinum to help me brainstorm more of the plot of this story. All of the Oc's sent in are wonderful, and are going to be so much fun to write!**

_**Note: Oc's will not all appear immediately, but will come in at some time. All Oc's will be reoccurring characters, none will be used just once.**_

**On that note, here is chapter 1 of my newest story, Legend's tale! I do not own Pokemon or most Oc's except my own.**

**Enjoy!**

**~Dakota**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**You'll Never Know Me**

"Vi? You in there?" Came the quiet voice, in the stillness of said girls room. The girl was too busy staring out the window, at the pretty orange sunrise that was painting the sky soft shades of blue, yellow, pink, and orange, to hear the voice speaking to her. The teenage girl leaned on the windowsill, bracing her arms on the sill. Her long black hair reached to her thighs and was perfect in all ways. Her brown eyes sparkled with sadness, and emptiness.

"Violet?" The voice stepped into the room, revealing itself to be a boy, of about 13. His sapphire eyes were hidden in the shadow of his yellow hoodie, and some of his chocolate brown hair stuck out from under the hood.

Violet turned, her hair moving with her. She was dressed in a simple purple blouse, and black mini shorts, that matched her room to an exact. "Hey Revlon..."

Said boy walked to her side, only being taller by 2 inches, as he was short for his age. However, so was she, and she was 7 months older then him. Gently, he placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to flinch. Revlon wasn't the type of person to be too attached. She was an exception, however barely, as he barely made any physical gestures toward her.

"Vi'let what's wrong?" He whispered. She flinched again, a slight blush covering her face, embarrassed that she was so easily read.

"I'm nervous."

"Hmm?" Was his chosen response.

"My dad."

He nodded slowly. Revlon wasn't one to say much, but he would always listen to Violet. They had been friends since the day he was born practically. "He'll be okay."

She nodded now, and he smiled wickedly. "Let's go get our Pokemon and see if we can pull another prank with fake blood." He ran out the door and down the stairs, leaving Violet in shocked silence.

"THAT WAS YOU?!"

* * *

"Revvy wait up!" Violet whined, as she ran down Route 201, after her best friend.

He let out a small chuckle, back in his shell for now. "Always a kid, ever a kid, isn't that right?"

This earned him a pout, causing him to chuckle again. Together, they walked toward Sandgem Town, and their destination, Professor Rowan's lab.

"Are we there yet?"

No answer.

"Rev, are we there yet?"

Still no answer.

"Revlon Brush are we there yet!?"

"Does it look like a lab?"

"No."

"There you go."

"Oh."

Violet looked down at the grass beneath her feet, counting how many steps she took.

_One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. _

"Revvyyy this is boringgg!" The older girl complained.

Revlon just sighed, and pointed to a big building, that resembled a cottage of some sorts. Violet gasped, and ran forward, in through the door, so excited it startled everyone inside. Quietly, looking at his sneakers, Revlon followed.

"Professor Rowan, we're here!"

"It's about time." The Professor said sternly. "I was starting to believe you wouldn't come."

Both Violet and Revlon now stood side by side, in front of the Professor.

"You two, you truly love Pokemon, do you?"

"Of course!" Violet chirped happily. Revlon nodded, agreeing with her.

"Hmm... Well. Promise you will never recklessly endanger yourself, or your pokemon."

"Yes, sir." Revlon said softly.

"I promise!" Violet said confidently.

"Dylan! Bring me my briefcase!" A tall Caucasian boy, with a blue and black jacket, black shorts, and hair hidden under his blue cap, quickly brought over the Professor's briefcase. "Hm! We exist side by side with Pokemon. There comes a time when people should meet Pokemonn. There is a world that should be explored together. For you two, today is that time. The place, right here. Go on! Open the briefcase and choose a Pokemon!"

Violet took a deep breath, opening the suitcase that rested in the Professor's arms. Three Pokeballs sat there, each with a label. _  
_

The first said, _'Chimchar, a fire type'._

The second said, _'Turtwig, a grass type'.__  
_

The third said, _'Piplup, a water type'. _

"Who are you going to choose Rev?"

Revlon looked into the briefcase, taking a deep breath. "Ummm... I think..." He gently picked up a Pokeball. "This one."

Violet smiled. "Then I want this one." She grabbed the Pokeball containing her new Pokemon, squealing in excitement.

"Very well! Both of you have chosen a good Pokemon, it seems. Now, listen well! The Pokemon you have been entrusted with are unfamiliar with the world. In that regard, they're much like you. As fellow newcomers to the world, I hope you'll all do well together."

"We will!" Both teenagers chorused.

"Er-hem! Lets move on to the main topic. There is something I want you two to do for me. Allow me to properly introduce myself first. My name, as you know, is Rowan. I study Pokemon. First of all, I want to know exactly what kinds of Pokemon live in the Sinnoh region. To do so, it is necessary to collect data using the Pokedex. This is what I wish to ask of you. I want to entrust you with this Pokedex. Will you use it to record data on all the Pokemon in Sinnoh for me?" The Professor asked.

"Yes!" Violet cried, jumping with excitement.

"And you Revlon?"

"Yes sir." Revlon said.

"Hm! Good answer! That Pokedex is a very high tech device. It will automatically record data on every kind of Pokemon you encounter. Revlon, Violet, I ask that you go everywhere and meet every kind of Pokemon in this region!"

Rowan's assistant Dylan stepped forward. "The Professor asked me to help, so I'm filling the Pokedex pages too. That makes us comrades working toward the same goal. I've got some things that may be useful for your journey." Dylan scurried to the back of the lab, grabbing some objects, then coming back. "here are some Pokeballs, potions, and a town map for each of you."

"Wow thanks!" Revlon exclaimed, putting the objects in his bag, as did Violet.

"Go on! Revlon, Violet, your grand adventure begins now!"

"Thank you so much Professor." Violet said, expressing her gratitude. "Now Revvy lets go!"

Together, the two exited the lap, Pokeballs in hand.

It was time to begin their adventure together.

* * *

**Okay, I am super sorry for the late first chapter, and how short it is, but this is just the starter chapter. From here on out they will get longer, and better, but I am lacking time to write everything I needed to, so I decided to leave it off here for now. **

**These updates may be slow, as I hopefully will be making each chapter over 2,700+ words, but please know I am working my hardest, as I have soccer practice everyday starting as of last Monday, and once school starts, everyday there also. This will be the same for all my stories, but I will hope to have an update of this story at least once a week. That is only an estimate.**

**Now, if you have made it through this long thing my question for all of you to review your answer to is this:**

**Who do you think Revlon and Violet have as starters?**

**R&R!**

**~Dakota**


End file.
